


Titkos kihallgatás

by lunatunder



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Thorin &Thranduil párosítás, mert őket shippelem. A filmben ahhoz a részhez kapcsolódik, amikor elfogják a törpéket, és a tündérkirály börtönbe zárja őket.Figyelmeztetés: OOC karakterek és +18 karikás tartalom.





	Titkos kihallgatás

** Titkos kihallgatás **

 

Apró kis lyuk volt a cellája, ha felülkerekedett benne a gyanakvó természete, azt gondolta volna, hogy pont neki, éppen nekik szánta a tündekirály. Törp méretű volt a börtön, alig pár méteres kis odú, el nem tudott benne bújni az őrök figyelő szeme elől. Pedig most, hogy végett ért a kihallgatása, és oly látványosan sikerült összerúgnia a port Thranduillal, Thorinnak szüksége lett volna néhány óra nyugalomra.

Valahol a szíve mélyén kénytelen volt igazat adni Balinnak, jobb lett volna az egyezség, de a csapatának többi tagja nem állt szemben ezzel a szőke ficsúrral, nem látták, hogy mennyire fennhéjázó, milyen öntelt egy alak. Thorin gyűlölte azóta, amióta otthagyta őket a csata kelős közepén, és nem bánta azt sem, hogy ellenszenvét olyan szenvedélyesen a férfi arcába kiabálta vissza. Gonoszkodó kárörömmel gondolt arra, hogy _lám, a csinos pofi sem tökéletes, csak álca, megtévesztés. Valószínűleg kellék lehet a többi is, az a röhejes palást, - Bilbó hasonló függönyt használt a házában,- meg a bogyós díszkoronája is._

 _Aztán ki tudja_ , - vigyorgott magában _,- még az is lehet, hogy a haja is csak mesteri paróka, látszat, dísz, szeszély. Pont olyan, mint a gazdája, hiú, fölényeskedő egy lény. Minek neki varázserő, ha nem arra használja, amire kellene? Elbújik a palotája falai közzé, bezárja birodalma kapuit, és nem gondol senki másra ezen a sivár földön. Nem érdekli más szenvedése, nem számít neki más, csak a saját népe. Pedig Szmaug mindenki ellensége, az orkok meg még inkább. De nagyságos Thranduil urasság nem ereszkedik le alja törp népességhez, vagy varázstalan emberi lényekhez; hűvös szemmel, érzéketlen szívvel bámul ki az ablakon. Egy kőszoborban, egy fémtárgyban több érzelem, szív lakozik, mint ebben a kevély tündében._

 _  
_             Észre se vette, mikor mélyedt el annyira gondolataiban, hogy fel-alá járkálni kezdett, csak egyre tovább és tovább szidta magában a tündekirályt. _Ha valahogy, valamilyen csoda folytán mégis ki tudna szabadulni a börtönéből, az biztosan eltűntetne Thranduil ajkáról az önelégült mosolyát. Vajon mit csinálna akkor a férfi, mennyire szikrázna a szeme? A szemei, amik Thorin lelkébe próbáltak belelátni, hogy kifürkésszék minden vágyát, titkos gondolatát. Azok a szemek… Delejes hatalmuk volt felette, majdhogynem bármit megtett volna gazdájukért, amíg nézett rá a tünde._ Semmit se látó szemmel nézett a kopár sziklafalra, agyát elárasztották az emlékképek. Az első pillantás, amit valaha a tündekirályra vethetett, ég akkor, régen, ott a csata hevében. Tudta, tisztán emlékezett, hogy Thranduil ránézett, nemcsak felmérte a helyzetet. Összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, és Thorin még a férfi fejének elfordítása előtt megérezte, meglátta, ahogy kihunyt a harcias csillogás azokból a szép metszésű szemekből. Ha jobban belegondolt, hirtelen képtelen is volt felidézni, hogy milyen színű a másik szeme, örökzöld, égkék, vagy borostyánbarna? Még az is lehetséges, hogy hatalmában áll megváltoztatni azokat, kénye-kedve szerint, bizonyára azért, hogy a vele szemben állók eszét megzavarja.

  
Tovább rótta a köröket, mígnem egy őr lépett ajtaja elé:

-Tharnduil király magán kihallgatásra kéreti a törpök királyát, Tölgypajzsos Thorint.

-Nocsak, megjött a gazdád esze? – vetette oda neki a törp, majd kilépett cellájából. Későre járhatott, társai mind húzták a lóbőrt, hangos hortyogásukat visszhangozták a tünde csarnok magas falai. – Vezess hozzá! – adta ki a parancsot, mintha ő lenne az úr. Mert bár nem az volt, de semmivel sem tekintette magát kevesebbnek Thranduilnál.

~~~*~*~~~

 

_A pimasz tökmag! Még hogy sosem bocsát meg! Hát mit képzel magáról, kicsoda ő? Minek képzeli magát az öntelt kis törp, hogy vissza mert neki szólni? Hiszen ő Thranduil, Bakacsinerdő ura, egy Tündekirály! Jóval hatalmasabb, varázserővel és igazi királysággal, birodalommal bíró uralkodó, nem úgy, mint az a jöttment kis csöppség. Hogy merészelt üvölteni vele, hogy bátorkodott bármilyen mulasztással vádolni őt, egy múltbéli sérelemért? Hát nem érti, hogy egy király dolga az alattvalói védelmezése, királysága sértetlenségének biztosítása minden körülmények között? Az orkok, vagy Szmaug legyőzése nem a tündék feladata, számukra nem ezt írták elő a csillagok!_

_De persze ezt a szűklátókörű Thorin képtelen lenne felfogni. Még ha a mágus, Gandalf velük lenne, vele lehetne beszélni. De mihez kezdjen ezzel a csökönyös makacs törppel? És persze a társai követik jóba-rosszba, minden butaságba! Sehol egy józan lélek, akivel meg tudná beszélni a foglyai sorsát! Etetheti, itathatja őket, pedig a saját népe ellátása sem egyszerű feladat manapság. A pókok pusztítják az erdőt, orkok portyáznak mindenfelé, és Szmaug oly szívesen rátenné a kezét az ő kincseire is. Nem mintha nem lenne elég arany, vagy drágakő a sárkány hasa alatt, a bestia kielégíthetetlen éhséggel áhítozik minden csillogó dolog iránt. Egyszer megpróbált hozzájuk is betörni, és ő örökké hordhatja a sebeket, amit népe, királysága védelmében szerzett. Hiába nézte le Thorin, ő többet tett, semmint csak bámuldozott kifelé az ablakon. Csakhogy az a konok, nyakas apróság, azt hiszi, hogy mindent el lehet érni, ha fejjel előre szalad a falnak. Bár ne lenne olyan tüzes! Bár ne kiabált volna vele, mikor felajánlotta a segítségét! Azt ugyan lesheti, hogy ő még egyszer a jobbját nyújtja neki._

_Habár vannak más utak és módok is, amiképpen meg lehet győzni valakit az igazságáról, de vajon megérdemli-e Thorin, hogy annyi időt, és energiát fecséreljen rá?_

Thranduil végre látó szemekkel tekintett tükörképére, majd felvett egy holdkőből készült fésűt, és legfőbb ékessége, haja lesimításához fogott. Ahogy húzta a kefét, egyre csillogóbb, fényesebb lett feje dísze, szeme pedig elszánt fénnyel töltődött meg. Régóta nem akart senki kedvében járni, de most azzal hitegette magát, hogy mindenkinek jót fog tenni, ha Thorint lebeszéli vakmerő tervéről. Bár későre járt, de érezte, hogy a palotája egyik szegletében valaki éppen őrá gondol, és remélte, hogy a törpkirály lesz az. Mert akkor a meggyőzés még akár élvezetes is lehet. Nagyon élvezetes.

\- Hozzátok elém Thorint! És ne szóljatok róla senkinek! – utasította testőreit.

Nem kellett sokáig várakoznia, ahogy az őrök elé vezették a makacs férfit. Thorin bár alacsonyabb volt nála, de törp méretekkel nézve a második legmagasabb csapatában, királyi származása most is látszott tartásán. Zord, gyanakvó tekintettel nézett a tündére, hát még milyet villámlott szeme, mikor meghallotta a parancsot:

-Távozhattok! Egyedül hallgatom ki a foglyot, és senkit se engedjetek be hozzám!

-Igenis, Urunk! –mondták az őrök, és látványosan felizott az ajtóvarázs, ami kívül hivatott tartani mindenkit.

-Nagyon titokzatos vagy – mondta Thorin, miközben szemét körbejáratta Thranduil szobájában. Csak egy pillantást vetett a lefüggönyözött hálósarok felé, gúnyosan elhúzta száját a számtalan tükör, fésülködő asztal láttán; majd mintha ő lenne a házigazda, az aranyozott keveret kellős közepére ült, és onnan nézett a tündekirályra.

-Van, amihez nem kell társaság – válaszolta még rejtélyesebben a magas férfi. – Bort?

-Felteszem, hogy nem megmérgezni akarsz? – húzta fel szemöldökét a törp a kínálásra.

-Megfordult a fejemben, amilyen bájos modorban társalogtál velem nemrég – válaszolta a tünde, - de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy másképp próbállak meggyőzni.

-Mégis miről? Mondtam már, nem társulok hitszegőkkel - jött a tüzes felelet rögvest.

-Nem is erre gondoltam, hanem sokkal inkább arra, hogy meggyőzlek, mondj le a tervedről – válaszolt Thranduil és megállt egy pohár borral a kezében Thorin előtt. A törp felbámult a szürke ruhát viselő férfire, így korona és palást nélkül kevésbé tűnt dölyfösnek a másik.

-Te feladnád a hazád? Lemondanád a trónodról? – kérdezte a tündétől, aki állta a pillantását. Thorin megesküdött volna rá, hogy most is színt váltott a másik szeme, zöldből kékbe játszót.

-Nem tudom. Talán igen, ha muszáj volna – felelt Thranduil.

-Hogy te milyen egy hazug vagy! –fortyant fel a törp. – Csak ülsz a fenséges seggeden és azt hiszed, jogod van megmondani másnak, hogy mit tegyen? – kiabált szinte akarata ellenére újra. Hiába fogadta meg, a tünde válasza kihozta a béketűrésből. Kapta a kristálypoharat, szájához emelte, ledöntötte tartalmát, majd felállt: - Hívd a szolgáidat, vagy betöröm az ajtódat! Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mondanivalódra, ha csak a megtévesztést szolgálja! Ismerlek, Thranduil, és nem bízom benned!

-Mert te olyan igazmondó vagy, igaz, Thorin? Nem hazudtál nekem semmiben sem, igaz? Biztosan érzem, hogy valamit eltitkolsz tőlem, hogy valamit tudsz, amit én nem! – vágott vissza a férfi.

-Persze, ismerem úgy a világot, ahogy te sosem fogod! Azt hiszed ez az élet, amit te, meg a néped éltek? Elzárva mindentől, mindenkitől? Mitől félsz, Thranduil? Hogy megszánnál valakit, éreznél valamit, egyszer az életben is? – ordította a törp magából kikelve.

-Megszánnálak, ha lenne benned valami szánalmat keltő! De te csak ingerelni tudod a veled szemben állókat, képtelen vagy higgadt fejjel, észérvek alapján dönteni! – kiáltott vissza a tündekirály. – Csak mész a csökönyös fejed után, amíg le nem vágják az orkok! És viszed bele a halálba a társaidat is!

-Legalább ők élnek, nem úgy, mint te! Egy jéghegy többet tud érezni nálad! – vitatkozott Thorin. Zihálva állt meg, szemei érzelmei szélsőséges hullámzását tükrözték, villámlottak, belső tűztől csillogtak. Thranduil válasza elhalt ajkán, csak bámulta a törpöt, aki csaknem az eredeti magassága kétszeresére nőtt, olyan hévvel csatározott ellene. – Mi lesz már, hagysz elmenni? – kérdezte végül kissé lenyugodva a másik.

-Igen, hagylak. Hiba volt idehozatnom téged – felelte a tünde, majd az ajtó felé legyintett pálcájával. A belépő őrök már nem vették észre uruk szívében dúló érzelmi vihart, csak Thorin látta rajta, hogy valami lényegeset, a másik elevenébe találót mondott.

-Vigyétek le a börtönébe, és ne zavarjatok holnap estig semmivel – fordult el búcsú nélkül Thranduil.

 

Thorin még látta, ahogy belép, és behúzza maga mögött a hálórésze körüli függönyt, egy pillanatra megleshette a selyemmel bélelt, dúsan aranyozott, őszi erdő színeiben pompázó ágyat. Földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámulta, ahogy a fátyolon át látszott, a tünde elkezdett vetkőzni. Tökéletes volt a háta íve, karcsú a dereka, vonzó a feneke. Nyelt egyet és hagyta magát elvezetetni.

 

~~~*~*~~~

 

_Csendesen siklott az egyik keze a mellkasán, bebarangolva a jól ismert érzékeny pontokat. Ajkát harapdálva, zihálva lélegzett, lehunyt pillái alatt a másik szavait újraélve, átérezve. Most nem volt jéghegy, most nem volt érzéketlen, tűzben lángolt a teste, amit a másik gyújtott benne._

_Elképzelte, hogyan sötétedne el a vágytól az a kemény szempár, hogyan dolgoznának az izmok a büszke testen, ha fölébe, ölébe kerülhetne. Szabad kezével kemény merevedésére fogott, és végletekig hajtotta vágyát._

_Kiserkent a drága tündevér, amikor gyönyöre csúcsán kényszerrel tartotta vissza magát a másik nevének kimondásától. Épp elég volt, hogy az agyában zsolozsmaként hajtogatta:” Thorin, Thorin.”_

~~~*~*~~~

 

Már egy órája visszavitték cellájába, de képtelen volt lenyugodni. Az a pár ellesett pillanat, Thranduil teste nem várt reakciókat ébresztett benne. Hazudott volna magának, ha nem ismeri el, a tündénél szebb, érzékforralóbb teremtménnyel még sosem találkozott. És talán mégsem annyira reménytelen a másik, ha adott a szavára, ha képes megbántódni, érezni. Bár szót lehetne érteni vele, bár fogadná őt még egyszer a lakosztályában.

 Felizgatott képzelete a függönyön túlra vezette, a selyemmel borított ágyra. Homlokát a hideg kőfalnak szorította, öle fájdalmasan görcsölt. Feladta a hiábavaló küzdelmet, amit már az óta folytatott, amióta visszahozták cellájába. Érezte, hogy nem tud aludni, ha nem könnyít magán, nem bírta tovább, és nadrágjába nyúlt. Igyekezett némán, áruló zaj nélkül kiélvezni az emlékeit a másikról, de agya újabb és újabb kínképzetekkel, vágyábrándokkal kínozta.

A tünde, ahogy felséges száját csókra nyújtja, ahogy hagyja magát simogatatni, cirógatni, ahogy kibonthatja őt ruháiból, és megérintheti a selyemnél is puhább bőrét, Thranduil, amint bor kínálása után elé térdel, végigsimítja combjait, lehúzza bőrnadrágját és túlságosan is cserfes száját valami sokkal élvezetesebbre használja, mint ellenkezésre.

Thranduil, amint szeme színét váltogatja szopás közben, és mosolyra húzza szép ívű ajkát. Thranduil…

A falat és kezét bőven beborította élvezete végterméke, de Thorin nem érezte, hogy vágyódása akár egy cseppet is csillapodott volna. Ki kell szabadulnia innét, el ettől a szépséges tündétől, aki idővel tényleg képes lenne őt rábeszélni, hogy hagyjon fel terveivel. De addig is, amíg kiszabadul, talán elmerülhet ábrándképeibe, még egyszer, utoljára.

 

~~~*~*~~~  
  


_Boldog mosollyal az ajkán tette le a varázstükrét, azt látta benne, amit remélt, amire vágyott. Holnap reggel, amint felkel, újra hívatja őt, és talán akkor kölcsönösen előnyös egyezségre jutnak._

_"Aludj csak, kedvenc törpöm, holnap szükségedre lesz minden energiádra, tüzedre, ha felém akarsz kerekedni.”_  
  


Hosszú élete során, még sose tévedett ekkorát a tündék királya.  
  


~~~*~*~~~ VÉGE ~~~*~*~~~


End file.
